


【TRHP】血腥地獄 Ⅵ-ii

by fire5553



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire5553/pseuds/fire5553





	【TRHP】血腥地獄 Ⅵ-ii

恍惚之間，自己好像飛了起來，Harry知道他一直沒有昏迷，只是感知外界的能力大不如前。他被放倒躺下，身陷在柔軟之中，薄涼的唇離開了他的脖子，緩緩地沿著皮膚吸吮上移，在他的唇上輕啄著，接著一股力道捏住下頷，強迫他張口，濕潤而柔軟的物體闖了進去，在裡面攪動著，同時Harry感受到了鐵鏽味在嘴裡蔓延開來。  
Tom正把自己的血往Harry的嘴裡度去。

聽過血僕嗎？

Harry想掙扎，卻毫無力氣，鮮血滑過了口腔，沿著喉嚨流去，同時一陣發麻侵入腦中，膨脹開來，隨之而來的是如同撕裂般的劇痛。  
強烈的痛覺令Harry掙扎了起來，胸膛彈起，劇烈地起伏著，Tom的手臂趁機從背部的空隙穿入，將男孩更加拉進自己，過分肆意地玩弄著男孩幾乎沒反應的舌頭。  
「Harry……」近乎呢喃的聲音傳入耳裡，Harry似乎能感受到Tom的情緒，一股異常的滿足感，還帶著期望與興奮。  
但他沒有心思去理解，痛楚不斷干擾著他，從頭部往下，沿著血管蔓延全身，讓Harry痛得想翻滾，細細的冷汗浮出表面，讓男孩的皮膚潮濕了起來，而生理的淚水在眼角匯聚，最後不堪負荷地流了下來，被身上的男人舔去。  
他感覺到自己的意識正在被綑綁，被麻痺。  
Tom覆蓋了男孩，雙手都陷入了薄薄的襯衫，隨性地遊走，帶出一團火熱，他將襯衫掀起，美好的肌肉分佈出現在眼前，就像個美味的佳餚般，即使他剛剛才品嚐了香甜可口的血液，這依舊令他口乾舌燥。  
Tom不禁覺得，在這之後，再也沒有任何的人類、血液可以滿足他，無論哪方面的。  
這讓他看向男孩的眼神更加火熱。  
再次回想美味的血液，令他不住地想繼續享用，然而今天已經喝了夠多，若再飲用，男孩怕有生命危險，怎麼能讓美味的獵物如此輕鬆的死去？他只能深埋入美好的後頸，輕輕地舔著尖牙留下的兩個牙印，傷口已經結痂，這是他特有的形狀，打在男孩的身上變相地宣示主權。  
更何況......  
他看向Harry，此時他張開了眼睛，淚水充盈，翠綠的眼睛不復以往炯炯有神，略微失神地仰望著天花板。  
他們早已回到舒適的臥室，去陰冷地底的目的已經達到，Tom抱著男孩迫不及待地回到了這裡。  
男人的手緩緩地撫向那雙無神的雙眼，輕輕呢喃：「Harry......」  
「是，我的主人。」  
毫不遲疑的回答從Harry口中吐出，Harry轉頭望向他，似乎帶著一點僵硬。那張臉依舊蒼白虛弱，痛苦的表清卻已經消失在臉上，不如說完全沒有表情，彷彿剛剛發生的一切都沒有發生過，碧綠的眼睛裡閃著絕對的忠誠。  
男孩還保持著橫躺的姿勢，身上的衣服被暴力地撐大，領口鬆垮垮地張著，精細的鎖骨裸露在空氣之中，胸口微紅的兩點若隱若現，如同邀請著對方來享用，下身的衣襬被掀至肚臍，V型的人魚線清晰可見，既勻稱且不過分外突，延伸至合身的牛仔褲中，可以想像那流暢的腰身動起來時是如何的性感。  
Tom瞇了瞇眼，下身硬的發慌。通常吸血鬼直接咬著獵物吸食血液時，他們的唾沫會分泌出助興的成分，用以麻痺獵物的痛覺，他看了看男孩鼓起的下身，知道這是受到了他剛剛動作的影響。  
那自己是怎麼回事？

「過來。」Tom看著Harry以溫順的姿態爬了過來，指了指自身身下堅硬的部位：「解放它，會不會？」  
Harry茫然。  
Tom邪惡地靠近了懵懂的男孩，聲音低沉而沙啞：「用你的嘴、含住它、吸吮它，取悅我。」  
他欣賞著對方突然竄紅的臉龐，看來男孩是真的單純，即使被他控制了思維，依舊害羞不已。

Harry慢吞吞地靠近了男人的下身，拉開拉鍊，粗大的分身彈了出來，直挺挺的昂首站立，麝香味四散，男孩幾乎不敢直視那的龐然大物，淡紅的臉頰火熱熱的，眼裡似乎有水光表達著他的委屈，粉嫩的唇嘗試著碰觸那根硬挺，伸出舌頭在前頭的帶著濕意的孔縫處舔了舔。  
即使不需要呼吸，Tom依舊抽了一口氣，看著身下如同小動物般試探地舔弄的Harry，這個畫面讓他腦袋發熱，舒服伴隨著欲求不滿在內心中膨脹著，讓他不禁想要衝入那溫熱的口中。Tom溫柔細聲地勸誘著男孩，指導他下一步的動作，直到下身終於被含了進去，柔軟潮濕的口腔內壁包覆著他，即使進入的部分不多，仍然舒服的讓男人嘆息。他按著男孩的手微微發緊，生澀的吞吐、偶爾牙齒碰撞帶來的痛處，都是增強情慾的催化劑，不斷挑戰著他的自制力，這讓紅瞳更加深沉，強忍著不衝動地深入那纖細的喉嚨。  
再一次的吸吮，傳來了滋滋水聲，柔軟的舌頭順著突起的青筋舔上去，Tom的太陽穴猛然一跳，突然將又變大的柱身抽了出來，翻身壓上男孩，一陣黑霧席捲，兩人身上的布料消失殆盡，Tom咬上了男孩的喉結，身下傳來輕微的嗚耶聲，修長靈活的手指從結實腰際一路往下，滑向了圓潤卻緊繃的臀部，顯示著男孩平常不匱乏的鍛鍊，讓觸感好極了，讓Tom忍不住喉嚨裡的笑意。手指卻沒有停下來，鑽進兩瓣之間的隙縫之中，找到那處未讓人染指過的排泄器官，在穴口的地方打轉著。  
Harry很明顯的，全身都緊繃了起來，隨著下身的觸摸微微地顫抖著，雙手抵在對方裸露的胸口，翠綠的眼睛對上了紅瞳，充盈的水光有種求饒的意味，讓Tom滿足感和控制欲無止盡地膨脹。  
Tom安慰性地吻了吻因剛剛的吞吐而發紅的雙唇，環住了男孩的腰身，低聲說著：「張開腿，親愛的。」  
Harry似乎遲疑了一下，還是溫順地分開了腿，纏上了男人的腰身，並把頭埋進對方的胸口，任他為所欲為，Tom也不負所托，從不知道哪裡拿出的玻璃瓶中取出一些乳狀液體，沾上它後就往那緊緻的幽穴探入，即使下身硬的發痛，他依然不願男孩因此受傷，在拓張的過程中極為溫柔緩慢，不斷地在Harry耳邊低聲安慰著，讓僵硬的身子漸漸地放鬆，容納他進入。在裏頭的指頭增加著，Tom壞心眼的在狹窄的通道中勾了勾手，讓Harry差點彈了起來。  
一切準備就緒，因剛剛的咬讓Tom的下身脹大，使他進入的過程被束的發痛，男孩也顫慄著，半閉著眼，汗珠在鼻尖匯集，沾到男人的身上。待到盡根沒入，Tom滿足地發出喟嘆，這滋味該死的美好，他和男孩融合在一起，身體、血液、心裡。  
全部都是他的。  
Tom開始抽動了起來，剛開始為了照顧Harry的身體，他動的十分緩慢，卻壓抑不住心中那股暴虐的渴望，速度開始提升，男孩每個呻吟都衝擊著他的耳膜，在腦內化為催化劑，不斷地推動那源源不絕的渴望，讓他沉迷不已。他握上男孩前端高挺的分身，摩娑著魯動，讓男孩更加地貼近他，他們瘋狂地交纏，男孩灼熱的體溫讓冰冷的身體染上了暖意，Tom微喘著，在Harry意亂情迷的銀河下，更激烈的進出撞擊這令人瘋狂的身體，並且啃咬著男孩白皙的皮膚，印下一個又一個屬於他的印記。  
這場情事持續了一整天，當Tom饜足地離開了Harry的身體，落地窗外的天空又微微地亮了。  
Harry被他抱入浴室，洗的香噴噴的，每個細節都被好好的照顧過了，經過Tom血液的轉化，Harry的身體結構產生了改變，變得更加健壯，即使一整天高強度的運動也沒有過於虛弱。  
此時Tom坐在床上，纖長的睫毛低垂，蓋住了若有所思的眼眸。男孩正躺在他的大腿上沉睡著，赤裸的身上布滿吻痕和咬痕，被男人緩慢地撸著頭毛。  
雖然Tom看起來像是半閉著眼，其實他正緊盯著腿上的男孩。

一切都失控了，自從將男孩帶來這裡。

Harry是他看中的獵物，在他們第一次的見面，就已經被Tom所選定，Harry帶給他的刺激讓他以為自己會像那些低階的吸血鬼一樣，獵物一到手就迫不及待地吞噬，肉帶著血一起吃進腹中。  
但他忍住了。  
或者像那些貴族吸血鬼將獵物做成血僕，鎖在牢房之中，絲毫不顧及獵物的情緒及身體狀況，需要進食時直接過來取用鮮血，一旦發現壞掉了便直接丟棄或賞給屬下們。  
但對於Harry，他的耐心和溫柔卻顯得過度了。  
Tom伸出指尖，順著Harry臉上的輪廓遊走了起來。  
本該入睡的白天，他陪伴著獵物，表現出獵物最喜歡的態度，去寵著這個小羊羔，讓他的僕人都開始懷疑自己，夜裡等到男孩熟睡了，才出去處理他的「正事」。準備最舒適的臥室、最豐盛的食物來滋養這個男孩，他曾經試圖告訴自己，這是必須的，讓男孩保持對大程度的身心健全，做成血僕時才能發揮最大的效益。  
然而烏鴉夫人突然的出現卻讓他失控了。一切的計畫全都翻盤，他瘋狂地想將男孩占為己有，印上自己的標記，甚至不惜將男孩帶到他好不容易弄到手的莊園最珍貴的地下室，只為了讓他們的換血儀式不出半點差錯。  
當時他憤怒的差點殺了烏鴉夫人，若真的動了手，他這五年的布局將毀於一旦。  
歸咎於這男孩的出現。  
難道真如男孩所表現的，他們曾經是戀人的關係？  
即使是戀人，過去人類的情緒不應該會影響到他。  
Tom瞇起眼，遊走的手指滑向了那小巧堅挺的鼻尖。  
或許應該殺掉這男孩，無論他是多麼珍貴，只要不利於自己的利益，都不應該留存。  
想到這裡，心臟卻開始隱隱作痛，內心深處的柔軟讓他不禁斥責自己的行為。  
吸血鬼自責自己的殘忍，這是多好笑的笑話！  
Tom深深地嘆了口氣，無奈地將男孩摟進懷裡，閉著眼進入沉睡。


End file.
